


It showed..

by Sideways



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideways/pseuds/Sideways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short entry of what happened after those two words were said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It showed..

"It showed!" 

It cut through her like an electric shock. She could feel her heart beat in her ears, felt she could taste metal. The second it took to be sure she could walk felt a lifetime. She picked up her coat and turned for the door, wanting to escape before the tears fell. 

She ran out the building as quick as she could, holding her breath the whole time, sure that with it's release would come her break down. 

The cab ride, the awkward conversation with the driver, the fumbling for money, the stepping into the sharp air, none of it felt real. 

As she stepped into her apartment, Delphine finally broke, shaking and covering her face with both hands. Sliding down the door until she was sat on the hard wood floor, head in her arms. 

It had felt so right that night. Cosima had been so gentle, so patient. She had taken her hand and guided her, telling her what felt good between the heavy breaths. And oh when she had settled over Delphine, hands everywhere... Kissing down her neck whilst always making sure she was okay. 

She had never been with a woman before, but it had felt right hadn't it? I mean biology doesn't lie, Cosima's body had made her excitement clear. She could have lay there all night discovering her, wanting for every inch of skin to be touched, tasted.. Were these memories all a lie?

Delphine threw off her clothes and climbed into bed, tired with emotion. But her brain wouldn't stop thinking about those two words. 

She began to run her hand across her stomach, still with Cosima on her mind. Her toned figure, the curve of her hips, the softness of her hands. Her hand travelled lower, half motivated by the memory of few hours before, half with the need to prove what they could do.


End file.
